Star Struck
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sage Parker aka Page K. Sarre is about to go on stage to promote her Sin City series and has butterflies about it. She has an interesting conversation with a fan. Submitted for #celebritymonth on DeviantArt.


**Star Struck**

The mirror looked at her as she finished the touch up on her lipstick. In the background she could make out the poster of the panel that was for today and she scowled at it. There was a reason she was here in this hallway and in a near panic. She really didn't want to go to this but she had already committed and… She turned away and noted the door.

She could run. It was an option for her. After all she only agreed since it would allow her to spend time with her husband. Even though they worked in the same lab that didn't mean they spent time together. True he was busy with his seminar on entomology but it was a seminar and… She looked around the foyer and checked her watch. She didn't have much time before she was on.

Sighing, she decided to take a seat and take a breather. She found a ledge near the window that served as a bench and sat down. She rested her forearms on her knees and clasped them together and looked at nothing in particular. She was Sage Anne Parker Stokes and she could handle this. She looked at her wrists and noted the leather bracelet on her left and the watch on her right. Both were her usual form of attire when she was at work and it felt right having them there. Besides the bracelet was a gift from Greg; a welcome home gift after her tour 'over there'.

She smiled at that as she sat there. She didn't notice that someone was sitting there next to her on their phone texting until they said, "Excited too huh?"

Sage looked at the person who spoke and asked, "Excited about what?"

Looking up from the phone, Sage could see a girl who was into Goth given the dark clothes along with tasteful burgundy. The girl looked about seventeen but then again she was bad at estimating ages unless they were a skeleton. The girl looked at her like she was crazy and replied, "You know… Page K. Sarre is making an appearance. The author of the DC Homicide and Sin City crime series."

Sage raised her brow and replied, "More like anxious. I'm supposed to be meeting my husband and seems he's running late." It was a fib but she was curious since she was certain that there were a few publicity photos out there promoting her books.

"He a fan too?"

"He's a crime scene analyst."

"Oh so he's for the geek convention down the hall."

Sage made a slight face at that. "Forensic seminar. The entomology session." At the look she clarified, "The bugs."

"I know. That's cool." The girl gave a slight smile. "I'm just waiting out here and then I'm gonna get in line for the Q&A. Sarre is my favorite author."

"Really?" Sage knew she should say something but she was curious about what this girl thought. It was obvious she wasn't recognized despite the publicity. "What do you like?"

"For one, the science is awesome. Made me start appreciating it more," the girl replied, "The second part is… I like the romance of Rick Strong and Sarah Parsons. I mean they hated each other in the beginning but you can see it change over time. It's real."

 _You have no idea._ Sage smiled as she listened to the girl talk. She was amazed at how much the girl remembered details about the books up to where Rick and Sarah were starting to date. She knew that amused Nick quite a bit and he had been supportive of the series.

"So… you waiting to get in line too?"

Sage looked at the girl. She thought about it a little. "Something like that. But I am waiting for my husband. He wanted to come. We both like the series."

The girl nodded in approval and held out her hand, "I'm Kelly."

"Sage."

"You're not from around here are you?"

"Born in New Orleans but I currently live in Las Vegas. I work at the crime lab there." Sage smiled knowing that she was giving pieces away but she couldn't help it. Besides she thought the girl was pretty smart. "My husband works there too."

"Seriously?"

"Well I supervise my own team and he has his. Nothing wrong there." Sage shrugged her shoulders. "It was a little tricky but we make it work."

Kelly made a slight face that was a grin. "Guess he loves you."

"Matter of fact I do," Nick's voice entered as he strode up to Sage. He was smiling at her and asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Taking a breather and waiting for you," Sage replied letting her drawl come through. "Kelly here was just keeping me company. She's a fan too."

Nick raised his brow and looked at Kelly, "Really?"

"Yeah. Parsons is totally badass. The things she does with Craig is totally awesome with the bungee jumping and I think one instance was rock climbing." Kelly had stood up and put her phone away and shouldered her backpack. She adjusted her book.

Sage noticed the book after enjoying Nick's expression. He still was constantly surprised by how much of their lives were the basis for the books. Mostly it was the fun stuff and occasionally it stumbled towards personal but she did it in a way to make sure that everyone was okay with it. Nick was fun because he constantly wanted to know what it was she did with Greg when they had their sibling night.

She looked at the book and noticed that it was from the first printing of Sin City. She asked, "Is that the first one?"

"Yep a first edition printing. Bought it the moment the rumors came out that there was a new series to DC Homicide," Kelly asserted. She was smiling by this time as he held it up. "I wanted to go to the Vegas convention and get it signed but… school and couldn't make the trip."

Sage looked at the book and then glanced at Nick. He merely smiled and started looking for a pen. She looked at the girl and said, "Well I might be able to do something about that."

"What do you mean?"

Sage merely smiled as she took the book from Kelly and accepted the pen from Nick. She began writing in the book while occasionally watching the girl who looked shocked at what was happening. She grinned, "This reminds me of the night you paid the forfeit and bowled with nuns, Ness."

"Don't remind me," Nick replied with a grin.

"You're…"

Sage finished what she had written and handed it back to Kelly. She smiled, "I think that should make up for it."

Kelly accepted the book and opened it to where Sage had written. She looked at the sentiment and the signature and then up at Sage and gasped, "No way. You're…"

Sage nodded, "Yeah. I'm her." She tapped where she had written her signature for both her pseudonym and real name.

Kelly looked flabbergasted. "Wow. And I just blabbed to you about the books. And I feel stupid."

"Don't be," Sage countered with a reassuring pat. "In all fairness I probably should have said something but I'm glad I didn't. I have you to thank for that. It's one thing to see reviews and sales but another thing entirely to hear about it from someone who likes the series."

"Uh… you're welcome?" Kelly looked at Sage, not sure of what was happening. "I think." She frowned at the last bit, feeling like she was making herself into a fool and in front of her favorite author no less.

Sage wasn't put out by it. Instead she gave a smile of encouragement and replied, "Really, thank you Kelly." She checked her watch and knew that she was running late. "Well I have to go. I have to meet the others."

Kelly gave a weak chuckle of a laugh, "Yeah uh…"

"I look forward to hearing your question," Sage offered in encouragement before leaving the girl to meet up with the official she was supposed to be escorted by at all times. She found it tedious since she had been in the same room with a killer at one point but she mostly complied. She gave a final smile at the girl before going backstage.

"I take it you're feeling better about the whole thing," Nick asked as he followed her backstage.

Sage looked at her husband with a smile. Sometimes she could hardly believe it that they were married after everything that had happened. But just a look and it was all back on the ground and rooted. She replied, "I still don't like the idea of going in front of people and talking about something other than what I do for a living."

"Well technically this is part of your living," Nick replied gesturing towards the curtain.

"I know. My fault," Sage replied with a mock pout. She didn't regret it really but she did regret how things unfolded. She sobered and took a breath.

"Hey," Nick got in front of her, recognizing the look on her face. He cupped her cheek and continued, "That was a misunderstanding. You know I like your writing. I did before it came out. And I like the current series. And they do too."

"But they don't know that it is based upon you and the team. And after what happened…" Sage sighed as she put her hands on Nick's arms more to hold.

"I know and everyone involved knows and they're fine with it. We tracked you down when we thought you quit."

"Yeah and I thought you were going to rub it in my face then." Sage gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "You proved me wrong."

"And I don't regret it. Besides you have a least one fan out there that looked surprised you even bothered to talk to her." Nick grinned to show that he was teasing.

"I guess I better not disappoint her then." Sage wrapped her arms around Nick and hugged him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then on the mouth before saying, "Thank you."

"This is all you Sass. Knock em' dead."

Sage made a face and teased, "Up the Rebels!"

"Aggies kick ass," Nick countered, playing on their joking rivalry. He smiled at her and gave a wave for luck as she disappeared to the cheers that erupted as the MC announced Page K. Sarre.

* * *

 **A/N:** A one shot of Sage Parker and her side job as author Page K. Sarre. Submitted for #celebritymonth on DeviantArt.


End file.
